


Forgiven?

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:26:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Y/n is sick of Crowley’s obsession with the two Winchesters.





	Forgiven?

Crowley chased after y/n, running out of the throne room and down the hall, catching up to her quickly.

“Please, don’t go. I’m so sorry”.

Y/n ripped her arm away, turning to look at him, pissed and wondering why she thought she could trust him.

“You tried to kill them. Again! Hell, I don’t even know these Winchesters, but you’re obsessed with them. You spend almost every second talking about them. _‘Winchesters this. Moose did that. Squirrel and I were besties’. _I don’t give a shit, Crowley. The least you can do is ditch the two guys you supposedly hate, when I asked you to take me to dinner. Is it so hard?”

She waited for a response, but he said nothing, knowing he was the one that had been stupid.

Y/n scoffed and walked away, getting into her car and driving off, leaving the demon in the building, ready to take out his frustration on the few demons that were dumb enough to be in the same state.

Y/n calmed down a few days later.

Sure, he had missed a date. 

But more often than not, Crowley was actually helping these Winchesters, even if they were ungrateful bastards, as her King put it.

She sat on the motel bed, thinking of Crowley, the demon immediately showing up.

He stood in front of her, playing with his hands.

It was a rare thing, the King of Hell being intimidated by anyone, but y/n held his heart. 

She could fill it with love and make him the happiest man ever. Or she could crush it, leaving him broken and devastated.

“L-love. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have missed out date. I-I promise, I’ll never let it happen again”.

Crowley watched worriedly as she got up off the bed and made her way to him, expecting a slap, or a breakup right now.

“I love you, Crowley”.

He looked into her eyes, shocked yet overjoyed.

He wasted no time, gripping her waist and pulling her close to him, having missed the feeling of her, the smell of her perfume, the softness of her lips and the silkiness of her hair.

He pushed her to the bed and snapped his fingers, having no time to waste on anything but being inside her.

The demon opened her up, making her cum on three of his thick fingers, slurping up her juices once he was sure she was ready to take his cock.

He moved up, lining his cock up and pumping it a few times, kissing her as he sunk in.

She groaned, loving the feeling of Crowley on top of her, the sensation of his cock stretching her walls and the taste of herself on her lips was amazing.

They lay there for a minute or so, letting y/n’s walls adjust to his size, before he began rolling his hips, thrusting into her hard and fast, needing to cum after weeks of nothing.

Y/n bucked her hips as he thrust, making his cock go even deeper inside her and hit her g-spot constantly.

He fucked into her continuously, his forearms on either side of her, his hands cupping the back of her head as he lifted it slightly, allowing him to claim her lips, kissing her slowly and deeply, wanting to make sure she knew how much he regretted being a moron.

She snaked her free hand down, the other holding onto his shoulder and played with her clit, pressing on the bundle and jerking up slightly.

“Play with that clit for me, love. Cum all over this cock. Make it wet with your juices”.

She rubbed hard and fast, her head pushing further back into the pillow, her eyes closed and her mouth open as she finally came.

She shuddered, her legs tightening around Crowley’s waist, her hand squeezing hard on his shoulder, as her walls clamped down around his cock, her fluids running down his length and leaving it glistening.

Crowley fucked her through her orgasm, the feeling of her wet pussy making him cum soon after, releasing his load into her in spurts, flooding her sweet cunt with his seed.

He pulled out of her, rolling to the side and pulling her on top of his chest, y/n burrowing her face into crook of his neck.

She placed a kiss on his bearded chin and settled back down, sighing in relief, glad she was back in the arms of her King. 


End file.
